Puritatem
by deanbean15
Summary: Sarah Winchester (the biological daughter of destiel) is temperarly staying in town for a huge long hunt you immediently fall for a boy named Stiles Stillinski. Rated T for cursing might change if something happens. I will post warnings of the content if it is bad. I suck at spelling thank god they have spell check. StilesxOC
1. Pizza Feeds The Soul

**Sarah**

"Dad why are we staying at someone's house why can't we just get a motel like usual"

"Because this is a long hunt Sarah and old friends have offered to let us stay at their house when they are away on vacation."

"Aren't all of your friends fucking de-"

"Sarah watch your language"

"Sorry Mom"

I look out the window and I see the signs: 10 miles to Beacon Hills.

"Hey mom and dad this is a really random question but why did you name me Sarah?"

"I don't really know sweetheart I just really liked it" Dad says

"Hey dad my 17th birthday is coming up can you take me on a hunt"

"Yea-no there is no way in hell I am putting you in that kind of danger"

"But dad"

"I said no"

"Mom will you teach me how to teleport with my angel powers"

"I told you never to use that in public we don't want word spreading about you being a nephilim"

"Whatever. Is Uncle Sam there yet"

"Yea I think so he left before us with Gabe and Balthazar"

"Oh ok"

"Dad I am bored"

"We have realized that"

"Talk to me"

He ignores me and turns up the radio.

"Mom how am I supposed to be genetically related to you if you are both males."

"You don't, you say Dean is your biological dad and I am his husband"

"Why can't you be my biological dad"

"Because whether you like it or not you and Dean are like exactly the same"

"No we are not" Me and Dad say at the exact same time

"You have his eyes too"

"Not true Mom"

"So true Sarah"

I lean over in the back of the Impala and rest my forehead on Dean's seat.

"Here we are"

We pull up in a huge drive way. I grab my bag and swing it over my shoulder. I step out of the car and breath in the California air. Dad grabs the bags from the back and mom walks up to the house to get the key. She pulls it out from under the flower pot.

"Come on Sarah inside. SAM, GABE, BALTAZAR?"

"Yea Cas we are upstairs"

"Go upstairs and help them unpack"

"Ugh fine"

I jog up the stairs and I see Sam and Gabe.

"Theres my favorite niece"

"Uncle Gabe I am your only niece"

"Stop ruining the moment Sarah"

"SAM YOU COMING I FOUND SOMETHING THAT WE SHOULD CHECK OUT BEFORE IT GOES AWAY. WEAR FED SUITS AND BRING BADGES"

Sam hugs me tightly then goes to a room and shuts the door.

"So girl talk. Having 2 dads might not be easy because you have no one to go to but you can tell Uncle Gabe and Uncle Balt"

"Sure just not here"

"Yay"

"SAM HURRY UP WE MIGHT NEED REINFORCEMENTS WE HAVE CAS WE JUST NEED ONE OTHER PERSON"

"I CAN COME" I shout

"NO YOU ARE NOT"

"Fuck"

"I WILL GO" Balt screams

Sam walks out in a cheap suit.

"Be careful Giant"

"Bye Squirt see you soon"

He ruffles my hair. He runs down the stairs with Balthazar.

"I will be back soon I am just going to get me food I am dieing of starvation"

I grab my phone and my wallet and turn towards Gabe.

"Can I borrow your car keys"

"Sure"

He tosses the chain that was hanging on his belt loop.

"Thank you Gabe I love you"

"Be safe"

I run downstairs and I hop in his car. I start car and drive off in the opposite way my car came from. I drove until I came to a domino's pizza. I parked the car and got out. I walked inside and I saw a skinny guy with messy hair and the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. He was spaced out and nearly knocked right into me. But I moved out the way.

"Oh sorry I almost knocked into you"

"Its fine you didn't"

He smiled. I got this warm feeling and I couldn't stop staring at his smile. It was gorgeous and it could brighten your day.

"Well bye"

"Bye"

I soon snapped out of me daze ordered pizza and waited for it to be ready. I was lost in a train of thought when they called my name. It was the smell of fresh pizza that snapped me out of it. I grabbed the pizza and left to the car.

 **Gabe**

I was patiently waiting for her to get back with the food when I heard the door open. I knew it was Sarah.

"Took you long enough"

"Whatever Gabe"

"Give me the goddamn pizza Skittles"

"That is a new nickname and I actually like it"

"I am going to tell you something but you can't tell Cassie I told you"

"Spill"

"Cas originally wanted to name you puritatem"

"Purity in latin ok weird"

"But Dean rejected it so many ties because he didn't want you to get made fun of so they decided on Sarah"

"Ok so what is the importance of that"

"Your Middle name is puritatem"

"No they said that my middle name was Mary"

"Well they lied"

"Ok I told you a secret now tell me one"

"Um I really have no guys in my life except for this one I meet at a pizza bar we didn't talk much but he had the most beautiful brown eyes and had the perfect smile."

"Sounds like someone has a crush"

"Do not. I barely met him didn't even catch his name I just think he is hot"

"Whatever"

"Ok question what would my dad do if he found out I had a tattoo what do you think he would do?"

"I know for a fact he would be pissed but I don't know what he would do action wise. Wait why do you have one?"

"No Gabe"

"Boring"

 **Sarah**

At some points I wanted Gabe dead but he is my best friend because he was not only the funny uncle he was one of the only people to help you with your powers. Unlike your mom who wanted to hide it.


	2. Burning

**Balthazar**

Cas and I were waiting for the Winchesters go ahead.

"So Cas how is raising Sarah"

"Hard, she keeps wanting to go hunting and learn her powers but I am afraid they will find her"

"Don't worry Cassie she is a big girl"

Before he could say anything I heard the Winchesters prayers for us to come. We both teleported out of there to where they were standing.

"So the body was torn clean off at the bottom but the top is clawed up like he was malud."

"So we have no clue what is going on here"

"Yea"

"I took pictures so we can study at home and I can be with Sarah"

"We need to help her with her nephilim side Dean it will start popping up out of nowhere if we don't" Cas whispers to him

"We will Cas I promise"

He kisses Cas on the lips and then turns to leave with Sam.

 **Stiles**

"There is a new girl town I saw her at the pizza bar. I think you and her would be cute together Scott"

"What if she is not new you had just never seen her before"

"No Scott she looked lost"

"What did she look like"

"She had on blue jeans and a green jacket. She had really green eyes and blondish hair"

"She sounds pretty"

"I nearly knocked her over"

"How"

"Well I wasn't paying attention and I was walking straight toward her, she moved out of the way before I could topple her"

"You are really stupid sometimes Stiles"

"Dude I am hooking you up with a girl and you are calling me stupid not cool bro"

"Sorry"

"Whatever Scott you have no appreciation"

 **Gabe**

"Oh we are so screwed"

"You think?"

"I thought you teleporting wouldn't do this"

I looked at the burning house.

"Fix it Gabe"

"I will try"

I wave my hand and the flames go to a stop but the inside was still scorched.

"Sarah I didn't know how powerful you were"

"Its fine I will help you do the inside"

"No you won't you might just make it worse"

"Fine but I am not being here for dad's yelling"

"I am taking my car" She adds

Sarah runs into the garage and comes back with her car keys. I look at her.

"What am I not allowed to drive my car"

"Remember, you got grounded from touching your car for a month because you snuck out"

"Whatever"

 **Sarah**

"Remember, you got grounded from touching your car for a month because you snuck out"

"Whatever"

I didn't want to be reminded of how much of a failure I am. I get in

my car and I start it. I needed to go at least a mile away from this house. I pull out of the driveway and I start to drive to the woods. I don't know why. I park in front of a huge rock. I get out of my car and I walk into the woods. I can smell the earth and the nature. I have always been able to sense things in nature, I think it is a nephilim thing. I took in a deep breath of freshly wet plants. I walked until I reached a huge tree. I climbed up to a sturdy branch. I look down and I am about 15 feet high. I lay my body across the thick branch. I lay there for about 5 minutes when I hear someone shouting.

"HEY I KNOW YOU YOU'RE THE GIRL FROM THE PIZZA BAR"

I look down and see the most beautiful smile and I know exactly who it is.

"I KNOW YOU TOO YOU NEARLY RAN ME OVER"

"SORRY ABOUT THAT"

I get up and I jump off the branch to the one about 5 feet down. I climb the rest of the way down. I smile at him. He holds out his hand.

"Hi i'm Stiles"

"My name is Sarah"

"Um Sarah you have a branch in your hair"

He reached up and takes it out.

"Hey I want you to meet someone"

"Who"

"My best friend Scott"

"Oh ok give me your phone number and text me his adress"

"No I am just going to take you there"

"Um I don't think my dads would like that"

"You have 2 dads"

"Yea my family is filled with guys"

"No way it can't be that many"

"Yea so my family consits of 6 people including myself. Dean, Castiel, Sam, Balthazar, Gabriel, and me. 5 out of 6 are guys"

"Who are your parents"

"Dean and Castiel"

"So the rest are your siblings?"

"No they are my uncles we have a very close family and I am an only child"

"Oh"

"How about you"

We start to walk away from the tree.

"Um it is just my dad and I"

"What happened to your mom"

He looked down at his feet and I realized that I shouldn't have brought her up.

"She died when I was 5"

I had to get away from this topic I wanted to see his smile.

"Oh ok conversation killer"

He laughed.

"You are the first person to not feel sympathetic"

"Is that good or bad"

"Good, I hate getting sympathy"

I feel my phone vibrating. I hold a finger up at Stiles and I answer it. It was Dean yelling.

"YOUNG LADY GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW"

I flinch as he screams into the phone. It was now Cas screaming at me, he rarely ever screams so I know I am in a lot of trouble.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT DO THE THINGS WITHOUT ME YOU ARE SO GROUNDED"

"No please don't do that" I whined

It switched back to dad.

"GET HOME NOW AND NO CAR FOR 2 MONTHS"

"But dad"

"NOW SARAH MARY WINCHESTER"

I couldn't take it anymore they have been lying hiding me from the world protecting their perfectly strong child. I won't break if you squeeze me to hard.

"NO STOP LYING TO ME AND PROTECTING ME I AM A STRONG INDEPENDENT WOMAN WHO CAN MAKE HER OWN CHOICES AND FOR THE RECORD GUYS ITS SARAH PURITATIUM WINCHESTER"

I completely forgot about Stiles standing there. I looked over and he was shocked about what had just went down.

"I am just going to leave"

"Bye Stiles"

"Bye Sarah"

"See you soon dad"

I hung up the phone put it back in my pocket and I walked to my car. I hopped inside the black jeep and I drove home.


	3. Blue Eyed

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a little while just caught up in everything.**

 **Dean**

We pull up to the driveway and I see Gabe waving his hand trying to fix the burnt house. Cas and Balt zap up to Gabe and Sam gets out while I park the car. I run out of the car up to Gabe.

"What the hell happened?"

"Um Sarah tried to teleport and the house caught on fire"

"Why was Sarah teleporting" Cas growled

"I was teaching her how"

"WHY" Cas yells

"BECAUSE SHE NEEDS TO KNOW HOW TO USE THEM CASTIEL OR SHE AND OTHER PEOPLE WILL GET SEVERELY HURT"

Gabe rarely yelled and he also used Castiel's full name. He was extremely pissed.

"SHE IS MY CHILD GABE DO NOT TELL ME HOW TO RAISE HER"

Sam, Balthazar, and I had the common sense to step away.

"IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO RAISE HER RIGHT SOMEONE HAS TO. DID YOU KNOW THAT SHE TOOK HER CAR DID YOU KNOW THAT SHE CONFIDES IN ME WITH BOYS AND ASKS ME QUESTIONS BECAUSE SHE IS AFRAID HOW YOU AND DEAN MIGHT REACT"

"GABRIEL YOU LITTLE SHIT"

Cas grabs Gabe and pushes him to the ground. I get out the car and pull on Cas. I hear the flapping of wings and Gabe was gone. I could see the rage in Cas's eyes.

"Hey it's ok we will get Sarah home."

"She disobeyed our orders and she is now gone and hanging out with a guy."

"How do you know that"

I felt a ball of fire form in my stomach.

"I am an angel of the lord Dean I know lots of things. I am practically choking on the amount of hormones she is giving off"

"How far away is she"

"About a mile"

"How can you sense that far"

"She is my kin I will always be able to find her"

"I am calling her and telling her to get home now"

I pull out my phone and I dial in her number. The phone rings and she answers after the 3rd time.

"YOUNG LADY GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW"

Cas grabs the phone from my hand and yells into it.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT DO THE THINGS WITHOUT ME YOU ARE SO GROUNDED"

"No please don't do that" She whines

I took the phone back

"GET HOME NOW AND NO CAR FOR 2 MONTHS"

"But dad"

"NOW SARAH MARY WINCHESTER"

I hated calling her that, lying to her.

"NO STOP LYING TO ME AND PROTECTING ME I AM A STRONG INDEPENDENT WOMAN WHO CAN MAKE HER OWN CHOICES AND FOR THE RECORD GUYS ITS SARAH PURITATIUM WINCHESTER"

I was shocked. How the hell did she know that Cas and I didn't tell her and the only other people that knew was Sam, Balthazar, and Gabriel. Gabe. I felt anger rise to my cheeks. I wasn't paying any attention so I missed what she said next.

 **Cas**

"YOUNG LADY GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW"

I took the phone from Dean in a fit of rage.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT DO THE THINGS WITHOUT ME YOU ARE SO GROUNDED"

"No please don't do that" She whined

Dean took the phone back.

"GET HOME NOW AND NO CAR FOR 2 MONTHS"

"But dad"

"NOW SARAH MARY WINCHESTER"

I couldn't stand Dean calling her that. I never called her Sarah Mary Winchester because I never wanted to lie to her. She shouts and it snaps me out of my thoughts

"NO STOP LYING TO ME AND PROTECTING ME I AM A STRONG INDEPENDENT WOMAN WHO CAN MAKE HER OWN CHOICES AND FOR THE RECORD GUYS ITS SARAH PURITATIUM WINCHESTER"

I hear uncomfortable shuffling then I hear a boy's voice.

"I am just going to leave"

"Bye Stiles"

"Bye Sarah"

So his name is Stiles. I knew Dean wasn't listening.

"See you soon dad" She mumbles into the phone.

I hear the dial tone before Dean hangs it up. Why didn't we tell her about her name earlier.

"Hey lets go inside Dean"

"Ok Cas"

We walk into the house and sit at the table. Dean runs his hand down his face. I take a deep breath.

"Do you think she hates us Cas"

"No"

She pulls up in the driveway and storms inside. She looks around. She is wondering where Gabe is.

"Gabe is not here Sarah"

"How did yo- FOR FUCK SAKES GET OUT OF MY GODDAMN HEAD"

"Watch your tone young lady" I scolded

"Don't tell me what to do"

She storms off.

"GET BACK HERE OR I SWEAR TO MY FATHER"

"Go fuck yourself"

She ran to her room. I heard it lock. I felt the anger pulsing off her. Dean got up ready to go knock down her door, but I got up and stepped in front of him.

"Just let her go Dean"

"But-"

"Dean"

 **Sarah**

I storm into my room and lock the door. How can they lie to me? How can he just go in my head, invade my privacy and feel nothing, what an asshole. If you can hear me Cas screw you. An idea soon popped into my head. _Gabe help me I am surrounded by asshats get me out of here, I want to take to you, no I need to talk to you. Please help me get out of here._ Nothing happened and I sighed. I knew it wouldn't work. I flopped on my bed. I sat for a couple minutes in silence until I hear flapping wings. I sit up and I see Gabe standing there.

"Thank God I thought you were going to leave me to rot"

"I would never do that Sarah"

"Did you just call me by my actual name"

"Yes I can't take you out of here"

"Wait why not"

"Because I am not your dad and I can't take you from Castiel"

He looks extremely sad and there is not the usual glimmer in his eyes, they are just dark.

"Just take me I would rather have you as a dad then asstiel"

"Do not call your dad that and no you will stay with your rightful parents"

"Gabe what has gotten into you"

"Goodbye Sarah I love you I will see you when I can"

"What do you mean"

He flaps his wings and he disappeared.

 **Dean**

I get up to go get Sarah but Cas stops me.

"Just let her go Dean"

"But-"

"Dean"

"I saw something" Cas mumbles

"What did you see Cas"

"Her eyes"

"What happened"

"They flashed with grace"

"What does that mean"

"She is loosing control Dean"

"Well fuck"

 **Stiles**

I walk into my dads office. He looks up and smiles.

"Hey Stiles"

"Hey dad what is going on any new murders"

"Even if I did why would I tell you about them"

"Because I am your partner in crime dad"

"No you are not Stiles"

"But- dad"

"Stiles go home I won't be there to late"

"Fine dad if you need any help just call"

"I won't"

I walked out. I pulled out my phone and dialed Scotts number.

"Yea my dad didn't give any info"

"I told you he wouldn't"

"Shut up Scott"

"Whatever Stiles"

"Has Lydia answered any of your calls. I have called 4 times and nothin"

"I haven't tried. Is something wrong."

"No I just haven't heard from her"

"I am coming over for some bromance time"

"Well I just bought Mortal Kombat X and I was going to play it-"

"Without me?" I screeched

"I forgot about you"

"Not cool McCall"

He laughed over the phone.


	4. Windows

**Scott**

I walked into school and saw Stiles leaning against my locker. I walked up to him and he smiled.

"Hey Scott how was your morning"

"Shut up Stiles"

He puts his arms up in defiance.

"Hey I am not the one who kept you up all night with stupid questions on history"

"No but I am still really tired so shut the hell up"

"Whatever you excited for home-"

I could sense something. I held my finger up to Stiles signaling for him to shut up. I could feel, smell, hear power radiating, nothing like I have ever sensed it was so strong I felt as if I could touch it. There was definitely something here. I looked over to where it was originating from. I saw a girl with her back facing me. Before she could turn around Stiles jogged up to her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled. I walked a little bit closer the power feeling stronger and stronger each step I took. She had light brown hair and bright green eyes, this must be the girl Stiles was talking about. I decided to stay here. I turned on my wolf hearing so I could listen in.

" _Hey Sarah what happened with your dads"_

" _Nothing really I am grounded"_

" _Oh I am sorry"_

" _It wasn't your fault Stiles"_

" _I know"_

" _Hey do you know where-"_

She pulls out a slip of paper from her back pocket and opens it.

" _Mr. Harris's class is"_

" _Yea I have him for homeroom and chemistry."_

" _Here is my schedule if you want to see it"_

 _She shifts to one foot and fixes the bag on her shoulder._

" _Ok so we have Chem, Homeroom, Econ, and English together."_

" _Oh ok"_

" _Hey Sarah you ok you look a little pale"_

" _Yea it is just I hate being the new girl, people never want to hang out with me"_

" _What?"_

She looked at the floor and I could smell sadness coming off her.

" _You don't have to be friends with me if you don't want to"_

" _No that is not what I meant. I mean, Who wouldn't want to be friends with you"_ He laughed

The sadness went away and Sarah looks up at Stiles. She smiles.

" _Now come on Sarah there is a ton of people I want you to meet"_

He slung his arm over her shoulders. She laughed and sunk into him. They fit perfectly together like two pieces of a puzzle and I don't even think they are a couple. I looked at my phone and saw the time. Shit I am going to be late to homeroom. I ran down the hallway to Harris's class. I entered as soon as the bell rang.

"So close Scott" Mr. Harris sang out

"Sorry"

"Have you seen your friend Scott"

"No"

"Well he is late"

Mr. Harris leaned over to grab his pen when Stiles and Sarah run into the room hand in hand. He must have been pulling her. Mr. Harris looked up but before he could say something someone whistled.

"Woah Stiles how did you end up with a hot peice of ass like her, did you pay her"

She turned and gave him the most powerful bitchface I have ever seen. You do not want to be on the receiving end of that. I sighed and Mr. Harris turned to Stiles and Sarah.

"Any reason why you were late Stiles"

"Yes I was showing Sarah around"

I could hear his heart beat go up.

"Sarah can you vouch for him"

"Yes he was taking me to each of my classes and we lost track of time"

Her heart beat was steady the whole time. She was lying and really good at it. That takes a lot of practice. The only person I knew could do that was Chris Argent.

"Well since you two are besties now you get to sit next to each other. Issac move next to Scott"

He picks up his stuff and walks over to me. Mr. Harris motions for Stiles to sit. Sarah steps in front of Stiles and speed walks to her desk. She sits and slumps looking like she wanted to disappear.

"Sarah I never said you could sit down please come up front."

"Shit" She mumbled so Harris couldn't hear her. I laughed.

"Come on" He motioned for her

She got up walked to the front.

"Class we have a new student with us. Her name is Sarah Winchester"

Winchester, where have I heard that name before it sounds familiar. I drowned out the rest. I couldn't place where I heard that from I would would ask Lydia or Allison. I was snapped out by sharp laughter. I looked up and Mr. Harris was gone, Sarah's face was a shade of scarlet, and everyone was laughing except for Stiles he was getting out of his seat and heading up to Sarah. When he grabbed her arm I heard someone snicker.

"Go comfort your bitch Stiles"

I felt anger surface. It was coming from Sarah. I turned around to look at some guy who I forgot the name of.

"Hey shut the hell up will you"

"Whatever Scott"

He clearly knew me.

"Hey you never answered my question how much"

I was so confused. But before I could say anything I felt a burst of power. All of a sudden the windows shattered. Everyone starts screaming

I got under my desk and looked to the front of the classroom and Stiles was shielding Sarah from the glass. The screaming stopped when Harris ran into the room.

"Is everyone ok"

I looked over and I saw Sarah run out of the classroom Stiles following her. Harris didn't notice. I got up off the floor and stepped over the crunched glass. I ran out the door and followed Stiles and Sarah. What the hell just happened?

 **Sarah (Beggining of the Day)**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. All of the events that happened flooded back to me and I didn't want to get up anymore. I wanted to stay in bed and sleep away the light. I get up and I turn on the water. I am kinda happy that I can stay in a house and not some crappy motel. I just stand in the shower just letting the hot water hit my bare chest. I soon turned off the water and I stepped out and I wrapped myself in a towel and sighed. I feel kinda bad about what I said to Cas. I wanted to apologize I just didn't know how. I pulled up my ripped blue jeans. I put on my bra and slid on my plain black shirt. I grab a pair of socks from my drawer and I open my door heading for the bathroom. I walk inside and I brush my hair I decided to blow dry it. After it was dry I tied it into a ponytail and I walked out of the bathroom. No one was home they had all left for the day. I put on my socks and I slid down the hallway to the kitchen. I grabbed a cold pancake shoved it in my mouth. I then put on my black converses. I was going to the fridge to get water when I was a bright pink sticky note. It said,

" _Hey Sarah we went out for the hunt, the pancakes are for you. Another thing we need to talk about what happened last night-Cas"_

Shit. I grabbed another pancake and I pulled on my green jacket. I looked at the time and realized I had forgotten to grab my phone. I run back to my room and unplug it from the wall. I run back outside to the door. I grab my backpack. I step into the garage. I looked around at all the weapons it was insane how much they had. I grabbed my keys. Since they weren't hear to drive me I would have to drive myself. I unlocked my car and stepped inside my jeep. I input the address of the school into my gps. I soon drove off in the direction. I finally arrived in front of the school and my stomach twisted into little knots. Shit I am not ready for a new school with no one I know. I hop out and I grab my bag from the passenger seat. I slowly walk into the school and I follow the sign that says office. I walk into the office and tell them what I need they hand me a paper to sign. I write my signature and she takes it. She then rummages through her desk and gives me my locker combination, my lunch number, and my class schedule.

"Thank you" I say quietly

I turned my back and I ran out of the school. I hopped into my jeep and contemplated leaving, but I saw people enter the school so I knew it was too late to leave. I just sat there for another 5 minutes until the first bell rang. I slid out of my car and my shoes hitting the pavement. I slowly walk inside slipping the papers into my back pocket. I walk into school and I get this weird feeling. I can't get it to go away. I turn to look at the doors envying sick people that didn't have to move across the country or go to school. I felt someone tap my shoulder which jolted me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw Stiles I smiled. The feeling got stronger like it was coming closer but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Hey Sarah what happened with your dad's" He chirped

"Nothing really I am grounded"

"Oh I am sorry"

"It wasn't your fault Stiles"

"I know"

"Hey do you know where-"

I pull out my class schedule from my back pocket and I open it.

"Mr. Harris's class is"

"Yea I have him for homeroom and chemistry."

"Here is my schedule if you want to see it"

I shift to one foot and I fix the bag on my shoulder.

"Ok so we have Chem, Homeroom, Econ, and English together."

"Oh ok"

"Hey Sarah you ok you look a little pale"

"Yea it is just I hate being the new girl, people never want to hang out with me"

"What?"

I looked at the floor he didn't want to hang out with me why would I think that he would.

"You don't have to be friends with me if you don't want to"

"No that is not what I meant. I mean, Who wouldn't want to be friends with you" He laughed

I look up at Stiles feeling a better than I just was. I smiled.

"Now come on Sarah there is a ton of people I want you to meet"

He slung his arm over my shoulders. I laughed and sunk into him like it was natural. I felt like our bodies intertwined perfectly. The weird feeling I got soon fading. We were slowly walking down the hallway when the bell rang.

"Oh shit"

Stiles grabbed my hands and dragged me across the hall way. The feeling coming back. We soon ran into the classroom and the feeling was stronger than before it was like it was doubled. Mr. Harris looked up but before he could say something someone whistled.

"Woah Stiles how did you end up with a hot peice of ass like her, did you pay her"

I turned and gave him the most powerful bitchface I have ever done. Someone sighed and Mr. Harris turned to us.

"Any reason why you were late Stiles"

"Yes I was showing Sarah around"

I knew he was lying.

"Sarah can you vouch for him"

"Yes he was taking me to each of my classes and we lost track of time"

I was in a lot better liar than Stiles, I had practice.

"Well since you two are besties now you get to sit next to each other. Issac move next to Scott"

A boy with scruffy dark blond hair picks up his stuff and moves over to a guy I assume is Scott. Mr. Harris motions for Stiles to sit. I step in front of Stiles and speed walks to her desk. She sits and slumps looking like she wanted to disappear.

"Sarah I never said you could sit down please come up front."

"Shit" She mumbled so Harris couldn't hear her. I laughed.

"Come on" He motioned for her

She got up walked to the front.

"Class we have a new student with us. Her name is Sarah Winchester"

I hated being the center of attention. Please don't make me speak.

"Tell us where you are from"

"Everywhere"

"Ok Sarah I need to go to the bathroom and while I am gone tell us 3 things about you"

Mr. Harris left the room and I just stood there. I had no clue what to say.

"Um I like netflix I guess"

"I have a question"

I looked up and saw a boy sitting in the back of the classroom smirking.

"Um yes"

I dropped my head to the floor.

"How much did Stiles pay you to pretend to be his girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Yea and by the way if you want to be a hooker then don't be such a freak"

My face started to heat up. I couldn't speak, I was just really overwhelmed. I felt like I was going to cry. Before he could say any else Stiles got up and jogged over to me. He grabbed my arms.

"Don't listen to them Sarah you are not a freak"

"Go comfort your bitch Stiles"

I suddenly wasn't embarrassed anymore, I was pissed.

"Hey shut the hell up will you"

I looked up and saw the boy that Isaac moved next to. Scott.

"Whatever Scott"

"Hey you never answered my question how much"

That sent me over a ledge. I was filled with rage but before I could calm down the windows shattered. Stiles turned his body to shield me from the glass flying at us. All I heard was screams. I knew I did that and I didn't mean to, it just happened. I was losing control. I couldn't be here. Mr. Harris ran into the room and the screaming soon died out.

"Is everyone ok?"

I took this distraction as a cue to leave. I run out of the room. I hear Stiles follow me but I don't turn around. I also heard someone else running after us. I was trying my hardest not to cry, it didn't work. I pulled out my iphone and I called Sam he was the first one that popped up. It went straight to voicemail. Shit. I ran down the hallway until I reached a dead end.

"FUCK" I screamed

I walked up to the wall and I turned to lean against it. I slid down the wall when I heard a pair of footsteps. It was Stiles. He saw me and ran toward me.

"Sarah are you ok"

"No"

"Whats wrong"

"Why are you still here Stiles I am dangerous and an abomination and if you get close to me you will die"

"Sarah you're not dangerous"

"STILES YOU WILL DIE NEAR ME I SHATTERED THOSE WINDOWS, I LIT MY HOUSE ON FIRE, I GOT MY DAD TO HATE HIS BROTHER. ITS ALL MY FAULT."

"Sarah what are you talking about"

"Its my fff-ff-fault. The wooo-world would be better wittthhouuut mme" I was sobbing so hard it was hard to get my words out

"Sarah I only met you a couple days ago and I really don't believe the world would be better without you"

"Thats because you haven't died. I don't deserve to live I have caused so much trouble"

He didn't say anything else he just wrapped me into a hug stroking my head.

 **Stiles**

I ran down the hallway after her. Goddamn she ran fast. I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw Scott.

"Hey Scott I got Sarah go punch the asshole that started this shit"

He nodded and turned around to Harris's class. I ran down the hallway. I saw her turn the corner. I stopped to catch my breath.

"FUCK"

After I heard her scream I ran faster than before. I ran to the turn and I saw her sobbing. I run up to her and I sit next to her on the wall

"Sarah are you ok"

"No"

"Whats wrong"

"Why are you still here Stiles I am dangerous and an abomination and if you get close to me you will die"

"Sarah you're not dangerous"

"STILES YOU WILL DIE NEAR ME I SHATTERED THOSE WINDOWS, I LIT MY HOUSE ON FIRE, I GOT MY DAD TO HATE HIS BROTHER. ITS ALL MY FAULT."

"Sarah what are you talking about"

"Its my fff-ff-fault. The wooo-world would be better wittthhouuut mme" I was sobbing so hard it was hard to get my words out

"Sarah I only met you a couple days ago and I really don't believe the world would be better without you"

"Thats because you haven't died. I don't deserve to live I have caused so much trouble"

I had no clue what to say. I just wrapped her in my long arms and stroked her hair.

"You will be ok" I whispered over and over again.

 **Hey for the window part look up the window scene from** **beautiful creatures you can find it on youtube.**


	5. Meet The Adoms Family

**Guys IM BACK. I HAVE TONS OF STUFF TO UPDATE. I SWITCHED UP CAS FROM MOM TO PAPA SO PLEASE DISREGARD THAT WHILE I HAVE MORE TIME I WILL GO BACK AND EDIT BUT HERE!** **The next chapter is longer**

Castiel

I was driving around to the back of the building with Dean. We have no leads on this case.

"Dean we need to talk to Sarah"

"I know Cas"

Before I could say anything else I got a sharp pain in my stomach. I slam my hands on the dashboard and Dean steps on the brakes.

"Cas what the hell"

"Dean something's wrong"

"What"

"With Sarah, something is wrong with Sarah"

"Cas explain to me what the hell just happened"

"Just turn around and I will explain on the way to her school"

I felt my stomach churn and twist. It wasn't like the first time, it was nauseous.

"Go Dean now"

He quickly turned the car around and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Sammy we are leaving I will explain later"

The feeling doesn't go away. He drives going way past the speed limit.

"God Dammit Dean there is a fucking speed limit"

"No when my daughter is hurt or in trouble"

"Oh you're right"

"Thank you"

"GO FASTER"

Sarah

I had officially stopped sobbing. I just sort of laid my head on Stiles's shoulder. He had stopped stroking my hair.

"Hey Sarah can I ask you a question?"

"You just did"

"No really"

"Sure"

"Why did you think that all of that is your fault"

"Because it is"

"How"

I was contemplating whether or not to tell him.

"Well this is going to sound really weird and you will probably not belive me but-"

"SARAH" Dean yelled

I get up but before I could run towards the corner Dean runs around it sees me and wraps his arms around me.

"Papa what the hell are you doing here"

"That doesn't matter are you ok"

"Yea" I lied

I look back and Stiles was getting up from the floor. He wipes his hands on his jeans and walks up to me.

"And you are?"

"Hi I am Stiles"

Stiles holds out his hand and Dean grabs it and firmly shakes it, maybe a little too hard.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Stiles; My name is Dean Winchester"

"So you must be Sarah's dad"

"Yes. Um Sarah can talk to you alone"

"Sure papa"

Stiles shuffles away. Dean looks at me with a weird expression on his face.

"What"

"What the hell happened Sarah"

"Nothing Papa"

"Don't lie to me Sarah"

"Not here can you just go I will be home soon"

"Fine but call if anything happens"

"Yes Papa"

"Promise me"

"I promise"

"I love you papa"

"I love you too"

He takes my head in his hand and kisses my forehead.

"Papa I am sorry about last night"

"You don't need to be you had every right to be mad"

"But I shouldn't have snapped like that"

"Sh Sarah stop postponing class go"

"But-"

"Now"

"Fine"

I slumped around Dean back down the hallway. I saw Stiles pacing back and forth looking like he was scared out of his mind.

"Stiles what the hell is wrong with you, you look like you just saw a ghost"

"Nothing it's nothing"

He waved his hand at me

"Ok then lets get back to class"

"Um so Harris is moving classrooms and now you have English with me"

The bell rings and we walk to our lockers.

Stiles

Sarah had stopped crying but her head was still on my shoulder.

"Hey Sarah can I ask you a question?"

"You just did"

"No really"

"Sure"

"Why did you think that all of that is your fault"

"Because it is"

"How"

I was waiting for her answer.

"Well this is going to sound really weird and you will probably not belive me but-"

"SARAH" Someone yelled

She gets up but before she could run around the corner a tall man runs around it looks at Sarah and wraps her in a huge hug

"Papa what the hell are you doing here"

"That doesn't matter are you ok"

"Yea"

I start to get up from the floor and I wipe my hands on my jeans. The man gives me a weird look.

"And you are?"

"Hi I am Stiles"

I hold out my hand and he grabs it and firmly shakes it, hard. I wince

"It's a pleasure to meet you Stiles; My name is Dean Winchester"

"So you must be Sarah's dad"

"Yes. Um Sarah can talk to you alone"

"Sure papa"

I walk away slowly. I round the corner and I start to walk not knowing that there was someone in front of me, I bumped right into him. I looked up and he was wearing a trench coat.

"Uh sorry for bumping into you"

"Its fine, but can I ask for a name?"

"Stiles, Stiles Stilinski"

"Stiles" His voice turned to acid

"Listen here Stiles" He spat

"If you hurt Sarah in any way possible. Physically or Emotionally, I will hunt you down"

"Um who are you"

"I am Castiel"

"Oh you are Sarah's non-biological dad"

"Yes"

"Don't worry sir trust me I will never hurt Sarah"

"Good but a warning. If she comes home crying once I will tear your throat out with my hands"

I was getting extremely scared.

"Yes sir" I squeaked

"Good answer"

He soon disappeared. I was trying to get my heart rate back to normal when Sarah turned the hallways.

"Stiles what the hell is wrong with you, you look like you just saw a ghost"

"Nothing it's nothing"

I waved my hand as to signal nothing is wrong.

"Ok then lets get back to class" She chirps

"Um so Harris is moving classrooms and now you have English with me"

The bell rings soon rings and we make our way to the lockers to grab our english books. My hand was still hurting from the handshake earlier. Shit I hope it doesn't leave bruises. That would be bad.


	6. Wolfin' Out Here!

**I HAVE A TON TO UPDATE MORE FOR Y'ALL. I really like your guys's feedback.**

 **Scott**

I had to find out what she is. I ran up to my room and sat on my chair. I pulled out my phone and I clicked on Isaac's name. He answered on the 4th ring.

"What do you need Scott I am kind of busy"

"Um I have a question"

"Shoot"

"Did you feel a power radiating today"

"Yea it felt like I could reach out and touch it"

"Yes the power was coming from a girl named Sarah Winchester"

"I know, hey who was that kid that was being a dick"

"I don't know,"

"Whatever, is that all you wanted to tell me"

"Yea,-"

I was interrupted by a female voice.

"Isaac come back I miss you"

"Isaac who is that"

"No one" He scoffed

"Tell me"

"Fine its Rose Gallagher"

"HOLY SHIT YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH ROSE"

"Shh are you forgetting she is a person and can hear right"

"Oh sorry"

"Good bye Scott"

"Bye Isaac"

I hung up the phone and I sighed.

 **Sarah**

I hop in my car and I drive home right after school. The rest of the day was ok and boring. Some kid named Jackson was sent to the nurse so they could clean his cuts. He was the only one to get hurt. I pulled up in the driveway and I got out of my car. I walked into the house and my parents were sitting at the table. Shit I would have to face them now. I walk over to the table and I sit in a chair across from them.

"Sarah you understand we need to talk about last night."

"Yes papa"

"Ok then lets talk"

"I am sorry for what I said to you last night daddy"

"I was being an ass and a hot head and I didn't mean anything I said"

Cas interrupted me.

"Sarah I forgive you I shouldn't have gotten mad"

"No you should of, I disobeyed your rules and I could have gotten hurt"

"Sarah stop we love you and we are not mad. The reason we need to talk is because when you got mad last night your eyes flashed blue with grace. I think you are losing control"

"Umm yea about that"

"Wait what"

"Um today I was being called names, no big deal, but I got pretty mad real fast, and before I knew it I shattered the windows out of anger, don't worry no one got hurt."

"What, who was being mean"

"I don't know some kid"

"I am going to rip his lungs out" Dean growls

"No don't do that"

"Fine but we need to start to work to get this under control"

"So you are saying that you want me to learn to control it"

"Yes"

"By using it?"

"Yes"

"Cool"

"Not cool this is very risky and dangerous"

"Ugh no fun"

"I am a very fun person" Cas replies

Dean laughs.

"Sure you are babe"

"I- I am fun"

Dean nods his head and grabs Cas's chin and he turns his face to Deans face. He slowly pulls Cas in for a kiss. I try my hardest not to gag

"Ew papa gross""Shut up Sarah"

"Ok I know you do that because I am your biological daughter and that is how you start to make a child but do you have to do it in front of me"

"Oh go make out with a guy you heterosexual person"

"We all know your bi Dean" Cas mutters

I laugh.

"You can go now Sarah. Cas and I want to complete this somewhere else"

"Ugh now I have to scrub that mental image out of my mind"

Dean laughs. I get up and I walk away. I walk outside and the warm air hits my face. I peel off my jacket leaving me in my black shirt. It is too hot out here god damnit. I run around the house to the back. I look up and I see my window. It might be a hard climb but it was worth a try. I climbed up the small drain pipe. My feet kept slipping. I almost fell once but I regained my balance. I felt like I was climbing the rope in gym. I finally made it to the window. I pulled it open and I climbed inside my room and I grabbed jean shorts and a flowy white tank top. I didn't want to walk into my dad's so I went back out the window. I went down the drain pipe about 8 feet then I just jumped the rest of the way down. I walked back around the house feeling better now that I have changed to see Sam struggling to get the key in the door. I run up to him.

"Uh Giant you might not want to go in there"

"And why not squirt"

"Because my parents are sharing a profound bond"

"Oh yea thanks for the warning"

"That would be very bad to walk into"

"No shit Giant"

"Shut up squirt"

"Well I am off"

"Where"

"I don't know exploration"

"Be careful, I will just wait here until they are done with their exploration"

I laughed and grabbed my keys. I hopped in my car and started it. I pulled out the driveway and I drove to the exact same spot as I was hiding out before. I pull up in front of the woods and I run in. I sit at the base of the tree and I put my head in between my legs. I sat there for 5 minutes before I heard a voice.

"I heard that if you sit like that for a long time you can hurt your back."

I knew it was Stiles even before I lifted my head.

"Are you stalking me Stiles"

"Not stalking just concerned"

"Your worried about me? What"

"Don't be mean"

I get up and walk over to him.

"I am not being mean"

"So do you still want to tell me"

"Yea um no I am too sober to start spilling secrets like a 9 year old"

"That can be arranged"

"What"

"Getting you drunk off your ass"

"No one likes a smug person Stiles"

"Shut up Sarah, walk with me."

"Are you taking me to where you murder all the girls that like you"

"No don't be stupid"

"I am not I just don't trust you"

"I am taking you to meet Scott"

"Ok it will be nice to official meet him"

"Yea I think you two would get along"

"Oh"

We continue to walk when a figure appears in front of us and the feeling came back. I looked up at him and he was clearly uncomfortable. Can he seen me?

"Um Stiles can me and Scott talk alone"

"Yea sure you kids have fun"

He runs off and I look at Scott.

"Can you sense me to"

"I can sense you, I can smell, hear you, feel you, and I can see this tiny glow around you."

"You can? I just get this weird feeling"

"What are you"

"A nephilim and the only reason I told you is because you are also supernatural so spill"

"I am a werewolf"

"You don't tell anyone about me" I warned

"Ok if you don't tell anyone you know about me"

"Done"

He holds out his hand and I shake it to seal the deal.

"Stiles is walking back"

"Ok"

"Hey guys did you hit it off"

"Sure I guess you could say that"

"Ok good Scott my dad says we have to get out of the woods."

"Why"

"New case"

"Oh shit"

"Sarah you are coming with us"

"Um I have my own car"

"Yea no come on"

He runs up and grabs my hand and starts to pull me along. Why isn't he letting me take my car. We run up to a blue jeep.

"Nice car"

"You can compliment my car later but we have to go now"

"Ok"

I hop in the back while Stiles puts the key in ignition. He glances at Scott.

"Sarah we are taking you home where do you live"

"Why did you drag me out of there"

"No time, where do you live"

"No tell me"

"If we don't go now someone will get severely hurt"

"Well I am coming"

"No"

"Why not"

"Because you could get hurt"

"I am a big girl."

"No" Stiles snapped

"Then I will just walk home. Which is a couple miles from here"

I turn towards the door when I hear him sigh.

"You stubborn person buckle up"

"Yes"

I didn't bother putting on the seat belts.

We drove to an animal clinic.

"Why the hell are we at an animal clinic"

"No reason stay in the car."

"No"

"Sarah please" Stiles whines

"Fine"

I slumped into the seat. Really he is just like my parents, I am not 5. I look out the window and I swear to god I saw Gabe walk inside. I had to talk to him, but Stiles told me not to go in there. I was contemplating when I heard a scream. That helped my choice. I swung open the door and I ran inside. The first person I see is Gabe.

"Gabe"

"Sarah leave it's not safe for you here. Go with Stiles"''

I look down at the floor and a man was seizing.

"What the hell"

"Leave now"

"No"

"Sarah" He warned

"NO"

Gabe was surprised that I yelled.

"Sarah maybe we should get out of here. You know human, and weak"

"Shut up Stiles"

He was going to say something else but he was interupted by a huge howl. I looked down and the man was on his knee's he had claws and fangs. The man turned into a full wolf. So Scott is not the only one.

"SARAH LEAVE"

"NO"

The wolf pounces at me and topples me to the ground. I try and push him off but it doesn't work he just stands on top of me growling. I was getting more mad. I let out the most ear piercing scream I have ever heard. There was a flash of light but it goes away just in time for me to see everyone get hit hard like a wind just hit them. The wolf flew across the room and hit the wall whimpering. Scott flew into the table, and Stiles flew into a glass cabinet shattering it everywhere. Gabe went it a ton of boxes. I hear Scott groan. I hear boxes moving and I see the wolf get up but I don't hear glass crunching. I look over and Stiles has not moved. I get up and I walk over to him.

"SCOTT! STILES IS NOT MOVING."

"WHAT"

He runs over to us and sees Stiles laying there motionless.

"HIS PULSE IS SOFT IT'S FADING, DO SOMETHING"

"I can't"

"YOU JUST DID THAT, YOU CAN HEAL SOMEONE"

"NO SCOTT YOU DON'T GET IT I HAVE NO CONTROL I COULD KILL HIM"

"YOU HAVE TO TRY"

"NO"

"Please"

 _"Cas if you can hear me I need your help or Balthazar's help I just need an angel"_

 _"Sarah what's wrong"_

 _"I don't know just get to the animal clinic"_

 _"ok"_

 _"Hurry"_ I cried


	7. Hospital Bed (a filler chapter)

**ANOTHER FILLER!**

 **Sorry this is so short its just a filler and its all from Cas's point of view.**

Cas

I grab Dean's hand.

"Call 911 and tell them to go to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic"

"What why"

"I can sense it do it now"

"Ok"

He pulls out his phone and I zap out. I enter in a white room, I look around and I see Sarah and a boy, around Stiles, who lays unconscious on the floor. I jog up to her.

"Dad you're here you gotta help me"

She threw her arms around me nearly sobbing.

"It's ok Sarah just tell me what happened"

"I kinda flipped out and sorta sent everyone flying and to my luck the human hits the glass cabinets"

"His heart beat is almost gone" The werewolf chimes in

"Dad you got to help him"

"Ok"

I walk up to him, sever head trauma, memory loss and he will definitely not wake up if I don't try something. I put my finger to his forehead and I sighed. Memory loss will last 3 days and mild concussion. His body just won't be healed anymore.

"His heart is going back to normal how the hell did you do that"

"I am an angel."

"You must be Sarah's dad. Where is Sarah's mom" Scott asks

"They will be here soon with the ambulance"

"I love you dad. I am sorry for everything"

Before I could respond the sound of an ambulance pulled up and Dean ran inside. Sarah runs and jumps in his arms.

"Hey Sarah what happened"

"I hurt someone very badly papa"

"Its ok Sarah it wasn't your fault"

"Yes it was"

Sam and the paramedics soon ran inside. They picked up unconscious Stiles and put him in a stretcher. I walk over to the boy and I sit next to him.

"Hello I am Castiel an angel of the lord"

"Hi I am Scott Mccall"

"Nice to meet you Scott. How long have you been a wolf"

"How did you, oh yea angel um I was turned when I was a freshman"

"Ok I am going to ask you a favor"

"What"

"Watch over Sarah you can protect her you are strong"

"Um I barely know her"

"And yet you know her secret. You must swear to keep it"

"I swear"

"Good your friend will be ok, just give him time."

"Thank you"

I heard footsteps and I looked behind me.

"Gabe?"

"Castiel"

"How come I can't sense you"

"I blocked the signal Castiel"

"Why"

"Because I don't want you to find me baby brother"

"We will talk about this later Gabe"

"I will not be there I am helping an old friend then I am leaving to go back to heaven"

I felt a pang.

"Gabe no you can't"

"Goodbye Castiel"

He flashes out and Scott gets up. We walk outside and I can't find Sarah. I walk up to Dean.

"Hey where is Sarah"

"She went into the ambulance to the hospital"

"Ok I will get Scott to drive me you go home and get some rest I will get Sarah home"

"I love you babe"

"I love you too"

He kisses my forehead and walks away to the car. I walk back over to Scott.

"Bring me to the hospital. Sarah is with Stiles"

"Sure come I have a bike"

"No I will teleport us"

"But-"

"Sarah has stopped moving I can just go to her"

"Fine"

I grabbed his shoulder and we wind up in hospital corridor. I see a lady running around. Scott runs up to the front desk and asks what room he is in. He comes back.

"Room 327"

"Ok show me"

We walk down the hallway until we reach it. I get the nauseous feeling again. I enter and Stiles was there laying on the bed unconscious. I look around and I see Sarah with her head resting on her knees rocking back and forth in the corner. I walk up to her and I grab her arms. She jumps at my touch.

"Sarah are you ok"

"No its all my fault"

"What this is not your fault"

"STOP PRETENDING LIKE I AM NOT A BOMB ABOUT TO EXPLODE AND EVERY TIME I TICK EVERYONE THAT LOVES ME DIES OR GETS HURT"

She shoves me out the way and goes into the hallway. I was still squatting when a middle aged man runs in. Scott sighs in relief.

"What the hell happened to my son Scott"

Before Scott could say anything I interrupted.

"Don't worry he has a minor concussion and will suffer from memory loss for 3 days."

"And you are"

"I am Castiel an angel of the lord"

"An angel? those exist"

"Yes and Cynthia in heaven watching you and watching Stiles grow up. Her heaven is pretending she never died she takes care of Stiles she loves you more than ever. She is happy"

He starts to tear up.

"Are you sure he is ok"

"Yes he should wake up in 30 minutes or so. Now if you can excuse me"

I walk out of the doors into the hallway to find Sarah.


	8. (--) I don't have a name Im sorry

**Guys my writing sucks ass but y'all seem to like it so here**

 **I couldn't figure out a name so here is the unnamable chapter (Go to the bottom for notes)**

Sarah

I stepped into the back of the ambulance and I looked at Stiles. I DID THIS TO HIM, I mentally yell at myself. How could I be so stupid, of course he wouldn't be spared in my bad luck.

"This is all my fault Stiles and I am sorry"

"Please forgive me"

"I know this conversation is going to be one sided but I need to talk"

"Sometimes I just want to die. It's usually when I fuck up or do something bad that I didn't mean to do"

"Like this I don't deserve to live after nearly killing you"

"I am sorry Stiles"

A tear slipped down my face. Before I could say anything else we pull to a stop. The walk around and open the doors. They pull out Stiles and I hop out from the back. I follow them into the hospital and they wheel him into a room. 327. They hooked him up to machines and left. I sat next to him and I started a one sided conversation to him again.

"Stiles I am sorry. I just have bad luck. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"You nearly died Stiles"

"And you have done nothing wrong. I am the life ruiner I should have been dying not you"

"You don't have to forgive me. I know I wouldn't"

"Maybe you will help me"

"If you don't lie to me and you tell me that you hate me. It will make dying easier."

"I don't want to live anymore Stiles"

"I just want the pain of seeing people hurt because of me gone"

"Why can't I be happy"

"Because it's the real world. I know"

"But reality sucks"

"I want to leave but I don't want to leave you, so if you hate me there really is no point in living now is there"

I felt like crying. I couldn't talk anymore. I walked over to the corner and I rest my head. I soon lost my battle and I started to cry. I soon felt that I had ran out of tears. I soon stopped. I just sort of rocked back and forth. I sat there for a couple seconds when I felt someones hand rest on my arm. I jumped and looked up. It was Castiel.

"Sarah are you ok"

No I am not ok you insensitive douche.

"No its all my fault"

"What this is not your fault"

This is making me mad they knew I was bad luck and they tried to tiptoe around it but that just makes me feel worse.

"STOP PRETENDING LIKE I AM NOT A BOMB ABOUT TO EXPLODE AND EVERY TIME I TICK EVERYONE THAT LOVES ME DIES OR GETS HURT"

I leave in a fit of anger. I stand up and I shove him away. I run out the door. I run to the bathroom. I place my hands on the marble countertop. I start to sob again.

Stiles

Nothing there was nothing. Then there was, a light bubbly feeling. It lasted for a couple seconds then dark again. I soon woke up but not exactly, all I could see is dark , all I could feel is dark but I could hear light, people,things. It's like my whole body was dead except for my ears, they were alive and running well. I listened and I heard a female voice I couldn't recognize.

"Stiles I am sorry. I just have bad luck. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"You nearly died Stiles"

"And you have done nothing wrong. I am the life ruiner I should have been dying not you"

What the hell. Who is Stiles. Oh I might be Stiles.

"You don't have to forgive me. I know I wouldn't"

She needs to get help

"Maybe you will help me"

"If you don't lie to me and you tell me that you hate me. It will make dying easier."

"I don't want to live anymore Stiles"

Even though I didn't now her I wanted to reach out and hug her and tell her that everything is going to be ok and suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem.

"I just want the pain of seeing people hurt because of me gone"

"Why can't I be happy"

"Because it's the real world. I know"

"But reality sucks"

"I want to leave but I don't want to leave you, so if you hate me there really is no point in living now is there"

She obviously cares about me and I care about her. Is she my girlfriend, my sister, just my friend? She stopped talking and walked away. I heard sobbing soon after. It stopped 5 minutes later. I heard the door swing open and I can hear footsteps slamming against the aluminum floor walking over to where the girl was standing.

"Sarah are you ok"

He asks kindly. So her name is Sarah

"No its all my fault"

No of this whatever the hell happened it is not your fault and I know that for sure.

"What this is not your fault"

"STOP PRETENDING LIKE I AM NOT A BOMB ABOUT TO EXPLODE AND EVERY TIME I TICK EVERYONE THAT LOVES ME DIES OR GETS HURT" She explodes.

I hear her feet hit the aluminum floor. I hear the door swing open but before it could shut another person walks in.

"What the hell happened to my son Scott"

Who is Scott.

"Don't worry he has a minor concussion and will suffer from memory loss for 3 days."

"And you are"

So there are three people in here, Scott, my dad, and someone else.

"I am Castiel an angel of the lord"

Castiel. An angel wait those are mythical creatures. What the actual hell. He has to be kidding

"An angel those exist"

"Yes and Cynthia in heaven watching you and watching Stiles grow up. Her heaven is pretending she never died she takes care of Stiles she loves you more than ever. She is happy"

Who is Cynthia.

"Are you sure he is ok"

"Yes he should wake up in 30 minutes or so. Now if you can excuse me"

I hear him leave. Someone runs up to me and grabs my hand. He squeezes it.

"He is not in pain"

"That's good"

Scott

I teleport to the hospital with Castiel. When we land my stomach does a flip. I run up to the front desk and I ask her what room Stiles is in. Room 327. I walk back.

"Room 327"

"Ok show me"

We walk and we soon reach the room. I could smell depression ever since we entered and when we entered the room it became stronger. Stiles was laying there and Sarah was on the floor. I could smell tears. Castiel runs up to Sarah. When he touches her she jumps.

"Sarah are you ok"

He asks kindly.

"No its all my fault"

"What this is not your fault"

"STOP PRETENDING LIKE I AM NOT A BOMB ABOUT TO EXPLODE AND EVERY TIME I TICK EVERYONE THAT LOVES ME DIES OR GETS HURT" She explodes.

She runs out and depression hit me like a wave. I felt bad for her. Sheriff Stilinski runs in.

"What the hell happened to my son Scott"

"Don't worry he has a minor concussion and will suffer from memory loss for 3 days."

"And you are"

"I am Castiel an angel of the lord"

"An angel those exist"

"Yes and Cynthia in heaven watching you and watching Stiles grow up. Her heaven is pretending she never died she takes care of Stiles she loves you more than ever. She is happy"

I could feel a happy sadness fill the room.

"Are you sure he is ok"

"Yes he should wake up soon"

Castiel leaves the room. I walk up to Stiles and I try to get the pain out of him but it doesn't work.

"He is not in pain"

"That's good"

 _ **3 hours later**_

Sarah

I was sitting on the bench in Stiles room. I check my phone; 7 missed calls 14 text messages. I cleared it and I checked the time : 9:00 pm. I just sat there when I heard a deep breath. I looked and Stiles was sitting up straight panting.

"Stiles" I breathed

"Stiles it's Sarah"

"S-sarah"

"Yea"

"Don't think no one cares about you"

"What"

I was getting up when Stiles turned and grabbed my face. I looked into his big brown eyes and they were searching for something. I blushed when he rubbed his thumb up and down on my cheek. I don't know what else I did to make him do this but he leaned in a placed a soft kiss with his chapped lips on my lips. When he pulled away I blushed even harder, I am pretty sure I'm a shade of dark scarlet. He was still cupping my face.

"Don't ever think you are not worth it because you so are"

He kisses me again, I was enjoying it don't get me wrong but, what the hell why is he kissing me not even 8 hours ago he was trying to set me up with Scott. I stopped thinking and just melted into the kiss. I did want to kiss him I did but I was still confused. NO STOP THINKING SARAH AND JUST ENJOY THIS.

 **Warnings: Um Trigger Warnings? Depression?**


	9. Wake Up For The Love of---

**Guys warnings below.**

Stiles

I wake up panting when I hear a female voice, Sarah.

"Stiles" She breathed

"Stiles, it's Sarah" She says

"S-sarah" I try getting my words out but it doesn't work out so well

"Yea"

I remembered what she said earlier and she needed the words, words help.

"Don't think no one cares about you"

"What" She asked

She started to get up and I grabbed her face. I had to know what she was to me. I looked at her face looking for what signs would give me clues and she stared into my eyes like they were the only thing in the world. I am pretty sure we are dating, one last test, I stroked her cheek and she blushed, so we are not dating but she obviously liked me. I leaned in and kissed her.

"Don't ever think you are not worth it because you so are"

I kiss her again, her lips were so soft. I didn't want to stop. I heard the door swing open and Sarah pulled away.

"Um what the hell is this"

"N-nothing Scott"

"You were just kissing Stiles"

"What"

Shit what if I did something wrong what if Scott and Sarah were dating oh god.

"You so were"

"Shut up Scott"

"But Cas said he would have memory loss"

"Wait what"

"Stiles what year did your mom die"

"My mother is dead?"

Sarah brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Stiles why did you kiss me if you don't remember me"

"Because- I saw, well heard what you were saying earlier and I knew that I mean something to you so I thought I might be your boyfriend or your brother or your best friend and when I woke up I had to know so I kinda-sorta grabbed your face to see your reactions and all signs pointed to boyfriend so I kissed you"

"Yea but why would you kiss me"

"I thought you needed it and I don't even know what you did and I forgive you"

"I-I" She choked

"Sarah what were you saying to Stiles"

"N-nothing Scott"

"Sarah don't lie to me"

"Like I said Scott nothing"

"Fine"

"I should probably call my parents" She mumbles while getting up

Scott grabs her arm when she is walking out the door and pulls her closer to him and whispers in her ear, I tried to listen but he was to quiet, after he finished whispering and she pulled away. He gave her a sad smile, she smiled and left the room.

Scott

"Sarah don't lie to me"

Maybe it had something to do with the depression waves I have been smelling

"Like I said Scott nothing" She snapped. She obviously didn't want me to pry.

"Fine" I said in defeat

"I should probably call my parents" She mumbles while getting up

When she is walking out the door I pull her closer to me and I whisper in her ear,

"Sarah I can smell the depression and I am pretty sure it's coming from you"

I listened to her heart beat and it started beating a mile a minute, she pulled away. O gave her a sad smile, she smiled and left the room.

"Scott how did my mom die" Stiles asks

"Not right now, there are some people that want to see you"

"Who"

"Your dad and Melissa"

"Is Melissa my dads girlfriend"

I laugh really hard at this one wow he must really be loosing his marbles.

"No, no Melissa is my mom who is also a nurse at the hospital"

"Oh"

"Yea I am going to go get them"

I walk outside Stiles' room. I walk over to his dad.

"He is awake but he has severe memory loss he doesn't even remember his mom dying."

"Thanks for telling me Scott"

"No problem"

After his dad walks into his room I walk up to Sarah, who was typing on her phone.

"Sarah can I talk to you alone."

"Sure Scott. But only if you drive me home after this"

"If you don't mind a dirt bike then sure"

"I don't care"

I pull her into a small abandoned room.

"Sarah you need to talk to someone"

"About"

"Depression it's not healthy to keep it bottled up inside"

"I am not depressed"

"Sarah I can smell it coming of you in waves"

"Fine I might be a little depressed"

I look at her and she puts her hands up in defence.

"Ok I am depressed but it doesn't matter"

"It does no one deserves to feel that way Sarah"

"I do"

"Why do you think that"

I nearly chocked on the amount of depression, sadness, and self hate floating in the air.

"Because I am an abomination, literally I am being hunted down by heaven because I am unholy and against the rules. A half angel half human is forbidden."

"That doesn't mean you aren't worth anything"

"Scott I didn't come here to be lectured"

"Just get help"

"Forget it Scott I will walk home"

I grabbed her arm.

"Ok fine just promise me you won't hurt yourself"

"I promise" She sighs.

"And you can talk to me at anytime"

"Can we just go Scott"

"Sure lets go"

We walked outside of the hospital and I got on my bike, she gets on the back and wraps her arms around my waist. She tells me the address. She is staying at the Argents house, why, Allison and he family were out of town until tomarrow. I pull up and I see 3 cars, an Cheverlate Impala, a black hummer and Chrises car. Sarah's family have a pretty good taste in cars. She steps off and looks at me.

"Scott could you come inside for a minute I want to show you something"

"Sure Sarah"

I park my bike and I walk behind her. Sarah walks inside and makes eye contact with Allison.

"Sarah?"

"Allison is that you"

"Yea"

She runs over to Sarah and hugs her tightly.

"You two know each other" I questioned

"Yea our family's are old friends" Sarah said

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back to Beacon Hills"

"I don't know, forgot"

Sarah hugs her tightly. Chris walks in the room and smiles.

"Sarah how are you I haven't seem you in years"

He threw his arms around her into a hug and she hugged back.

"Hey Chris."

"Scott didn't see you there come in meet the family" Chris says

"Um I don't want to intrude on this reunion"

"Its fine Scott they won't mind"

They motion me into the living room. Dean was sitting on the couch and Cas had his feet proped up on him. A very tall man with long hair was talking to Dean. He turns away from Dean and makes eye contact with Sarah,

"Squirt when did you get here"

"Not very long ago Giant"

He walks over to us and gestures to me.

"Who is this? Is he your boyfriend?" The man questions while wiggling his eyebrows

"No this is Scott"

"Scott this is my uncle Sam"

"Cas or Deans brother."

"Dean's, human"

"Wait he actually isn't human he is a moose"

I laughed.

"He knows about me Giant"

"Am I the only one who thinks you can't keep your mouth shut."

He looks behind me and sees Allison.

"Allison how did you skip past me"

"You have to look down to see me Sam"

She walks up and hugs him. I hear Chris's booming voice.

"Ok so we have a new friend of Sarah's and an old friend of Allison's here so we should really introduce ourselves"

"My name is Dean Winchester. I am Sarah's father, hunter."

"My name is Chris Argent. Father of Allison, hunter"

"My name is Castiel. I am Sarah's dad, I am also an angel of the lord."

"My name is Allison Argent. Daughter of Chris, best friend of Sarah Winchester, and hunter"

"My name is Sarah Winchester, biological daughter of Cas and Dean, best friend to the awesome Allison Argent, I am also a nephlim."

"My name is Balthazar, Cassie's brother and Sarah's uncle, and I am an angel"

"My name is Sam Winchester, I am Dean's brother and Sarah's favorite uncle, hunter"

So the Winchesters were all hunters. I am in a room full of hunters. Chris walks up to me.

"You can tell them you are a wolf, they won't hurt you I told them that I had a pact with supernatural creatures"

"Fine"

"My name is Scott McCall, I am a good friend of Allison's and a friend of Sarah's, I am a werewolf"

"Hey Scott welcome to the family" Dean shouts

"Stiles would so want to be here" I whisper to myself

"Hey Allison can I talk to you alone?" Sarah whispers probably forgetting that I could hear them

"Sure"

She follows Sarah down the hallway.

Sarah

I walk down the hallway with Allison. I walk to the room I am staying in and I sit at the top of the bed and Allison sits at the bottom crosslegged.

"Sarah are you ok"

"No I am not"

"Sarah what happened"

"I- I thought I got over it, but I didn't I just buried it and it has come back up and it worse than it was before"

"Sarah what happened that triggered it"

"I screwed up yet another person's life and I hurt him and I can't"

I started to cry, she got up and sat next to me, she hugged me.

"Sarah who"

"S-s-st- Stiles"

"What happened with Stiles,"

"Derek attacked me and so I guess my nephilem side kicked in and it sorta blew people across the room and Stiles to my luck went into a glass cabinet. Cas did the best he could to heal him but he still has memory loss and a concussion"

"Sarah it is ok, Is Stiles dead"

"No"

"Then its ok"

Allison always knew how to cheer me up especially when you were depressed she was around you for nearly 10 years you grew up together, the depression started when I was 12 and Allison was the first person I told. She kept it a secret but helped me all I could. It got worse when she moved away when I was 16. I stayed locked up all day and rarely talked. It felt so good to have her back.

"Ok I have an idea we are going to have a tradition sleepover like we did when we were kids"

"That is an awesome idea"

"And it is not going to be like the one that was crashed by Rece Hider"

"Oh I remember that he was a pain in the ass"

"Yea totally where is your car."

"Parked outside the woods somewhere. I have my keys though"

"Why"

"Stiles was driving me somewhere"

"Do you like Stiles" She shimmy's her shoulders

"Um"

"Minnie?"

She always called Minnie because she thought I was the smaller and female version of Dean. I don't see it though.

"He over heard me talking to him about my depression when he was unconscious or so I thought and even though he woke up with no memory by the way I was looking at him he jumped to the conclusion that we were dating and he thought that I was important so he kissed me"

"Like cheek"

"Save it for the sleepover Ali"

"Whatever Minnie"

What the sleepovers were; we would go to the store (or raid the pantry) get candy soda and all sugary shit, we got salty fatty stuff for me because some stuff just doesn't taste good like chocolate, ( I live for licorice though). We would sit in a car (usually the Impala) and talk gossip read magazines. We usually had them when I was feeling down. We would fall asleep tangled into each other. Allison and I were like sisters we would sleep in the same bed every chance we got. We got up from my bed I changed into leggings and a soft shirt while Allison changed into pj shrots and a V-neck white shirt. We ran down the hallway and I walked up to Sam, I gave him a tight bear hug.

"Hey squirt what's up"

"Nothin giant"

"Ok"

I ran back to Allison and she shouted that we were oing out be back soon but they won't see us so don't come looking until morning we left before anyone could say anything. She got in the big black hummer.

"You got the keys"

I smirked and pulled the glinting keys from my pocket

"You bet"

"Great"

She grabs them from my hand and starts the car.

Sam

I was talking to Scott when Balthazar came up to me.

"Hey you might want to check your pockets Sammy Boy"

"What"

I patted my pockets where the hell are my keys. SARAH? I run outside

and my car is gone. Sarah pickpocketed my keys and took my car for a joy ride with Allison.

"GODAMNIT SARAH"

"Hey don't say my dad's name like that Sammy Boy"

"She took my keys"

I know I saw her and Allison leaving in the hummer.

 **Warnings: I guess a little depressive vibes**


	10. Sleepovers Bring Out The Child

**OK so if y'all go on sham chat comment below cuz i wanna know I'm not alone! (Warnings at Bottom)**

Sarah

Allison drives and I turn on the music.

"No, it's the song Allison."

"Holy shit it is"

I turn the music up all the way.

"Jealousy." I sing

"Turning Saints into the sea" She replies

"Swimming through sick lullaby's" I sing getting louder

"CHOKING ON OUR ALIBIS" She screams.

"BUT IT'S JUST THE PRICE I PAY" I sing pounding my fists on the dash board

"DESTINY IS CALLING ME"

"OPEN UP MY EAGER EYES"

"CAUSE I'M MR. BRIGHTSIDE" We sing at the same time.

I laugh and turn down the music.

"Oh my god I haven't heard that song in ages"

"Me neither"

"Oh so how far away is the store"

"It's right here"

She pulls into a parking lot and parks the car. She unbuckles her seat belt and we get out. We walk into he store shoulder to shoulder.

"I got snacks you get other essentials."

"Done, you get 5 minutes, go go go"

I run over to the candy section and I grab a basket. I put twizzlers, skittles, m&m's, gummybears, and a ton of chocolate, mostly for Allison chocolate is not my thing. The basket is nearly full with candy. I run to the check out desk and I see Allison coming out of another aisle with pillows, a blanket, flashlight, and magazines. We walk to the check out line. He gives us a weird look and rings up our stuff. We grab the bags and we hop in the car. She starts the car but she doesn't head home.

"Where are we going"

"Not home"

She drives to the woods.

"Allison -"

She gets out of the car and comes back with a crossbow, two shot guns, a knife, and Sam's computer. She tucks them under the seat.

"Just in case"

I nod my head in agreement. She jumps into the seat and brings her knees up to her chest. I lounge on the door with my feet resting on the seats.

"Allison, I could sense something between you and Scott, spill"

"Well when I first moved here we immediately hit it off and we started dating"

"Ooh details"

"Um we had to be secret because of my dad."

"No I mean what was he like in bed"

"Ugh you're disgusting"

"At least tell me if he is a good kisser"

"Very good kisser"

"Mm yummy"

"Did he give"

"Sarah stop talking"

"Why"

"Because"

"Ugh your no fun"

"So tell me did you enjoy kissing Stiles"

"Yes. Very much"

"I think you should go out. You and Stiles would be good, Stiles is like the perfect balance between Dean and Cas but he is a little more Cas and you are completely Dean."

"Stop comparing us to my parents it grows me out"

"Why you are them"

"Shut it Ali"

"Sorry. Imagine the hot sex you would have"

"Shut the hell up"

"Pay backs a bitch"

I pulled out the twizzlers and you ripped it open the plastic. She grabs chocolate and just eats it.

"How can you eat it like that"

"Its good"

I look at her in digust.

"No seriously what was Scott like in bed"

"Um he was sweet and kind but had a rough edge since he is a werewolf"

"Did he give head"

"Um yes"

"Was it good"

She looks down.

"Allison?"

"Yes ok I miss it"

"You miss him or the head?"

"Both"

"Allison you are naughty"

"Ok are you a virgin"

"No"

"Sarah?"

"Yes ok"

"I knew it"

We talked until about 3 am until we fell asleep on top of each other

Dean

After Scott left, Cas and decided to hit the sack. I take off my shirt and pants. I lay down next to Cas and i kiss his jaw. He giggles.

"Dean"

"Mmh"

He giggles as I tickle his sides. I nuzzle his neck.

"I love you Cassie"

"I love you too"

I kiss his neck and then I roll off him

"I need a shower"

"Go shower Dean"

"Ok and Cas no looking at my pictures"

"No promises"

"Don't you dare"

Cas

After Dean leaves for the shower I get off the bed. I pull out the box. I look through baby pictures of Dean. He was so adorable. I take one of Dean in a bathtub and I tuck it under my pillow. I hear the shower turn off and I put it back under the bed. I giggle and he walks out naked.

"Cas why are you giggling"

He reaches for his boxers.

"Nothing Dean"

~Next Morning~

Dean

I wake up and I kiss Cas.

"No" He grumbles

"What"

He shoves me with his elbow.

"Go away Dean"

"But-"

"Shut up if you keep talking I will kick you out"

"But-"

He kicks me and I fall out of bed.

"Don't talk so early in the morning. It's annoying"

I groan. Damn it Cas. He buries his face in the pillow. I get up and I put on sweat pants. I walk outside to see Chris and Sam talking.

"Dean where's Cas"

"Sleeping and being an asshole"

"What" Chris asks

"Cas is not a morning person" Sam fills in

"I really can't stand him in the morning"

"Not many people can" Sam sighs

Cas walks out.

"Cas do you want toast"

"No" He slams the plate out of my hands

He stumbles to the table and makes a coffee.

"Cas-"

"Voice is highly annoying"

He bangs his head on the counter. I open my mouth to say something.

"Dean if you start talking I will zap you into 1865"

"Sorry"

"Again with the bla bla BLA"

"Sorry"

He glares at me.

"Um well we can't go anywhere because Allison took Sams car"

"You realize I don't care. Dean"

"Sorry"

He groans and Chris laughs. I shoot Chris a look. Chris raises his hands in defense and backs out.

 **Warnings: None**


	11. Blah Puke Here Puke There

**Hello. I am sorry for being such a shitty writer but i have been very distracted lately. I** **apologize** **so to make up for it I have** **decided** **to become active again. Its short but I just wanted to get something out there shout out to for their comments. I wasn't going to continue this because I had a better version of this on wattpad but fuck it.**

 **Sarah**

I wake up in Allisons arms and I wipe my mouth.

"Good morning" I say with a grin

She groans as I get up and grab food. I eat and reach over to hit Allison.

"Wake up you son of a bitch"

"Fuck you" She mumbles

"Whoa big words there"

She grumbles and turns on her stomach. I smile and grab my phone. I call Dean.

"Dad, Good morning"

"Sam is pissed you picked his keys" He grumbles

"I think I have like 4 cavities" I retort

He laughs.

"Okay so are you going to be back today?" He sighs

"Got kicked out?"

"Yes. It hurt. I think I am bruised"

"Okay we will be home as soon as this fat ass wakes up" I laugh and she hits me and I laugh harder

"Okay see you then. Love you"

"Bye dad love you too" I hang up an look at Allison

Allison grumbles and pushes herself up.

"I. Hate. You" She says her eyes droopy. I laugh

"You love me"

She climbs to the front and I follow. She starts the car and I whimper softly.

"What. Whats wrong?" She asks concerned driving off.

"Nothing. My stomach just hurts" I whimper holding it as she gives me a reluctant glare. I clutch my shirt tighter and her eyes widen

"O-Okay lets just get you back to the house and we can have our dads check you out" She says softly

I nod in agreement. She drives in silence and I burp loudly.

"Ew" She chuckles "Thats disgusting"

I laugh as we pull up and we jump out of the car. I groan loud and she flings open the door, the first thing is Sam's massive bitch-face and the _'fucking really?'_ stance. Sam opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off by running to the bathroom. I lock the door and kneel over the toilet vomiting and shaking. Sam picks the lock and pulls open the door and shouts for Dean and Cas. He holds back my hair and rubs my back as continue to hurl what seems like endless amounts of food.

 **DEAN**

I run in with Cas by my side. Sam looks back and shrugs, I quickly kneel next to her and whisper.

"Hey it's okay shh" He soothes before humming 'Hey Jude'.

She finished dry-heaving and she stands, Sam and I are right behind her ready to catch her if she falls. She uses mouth wash to get the taste of bile out of my mouth. Cas looks over at me.

"Our Daughter has the stomach flu" He dead panned

I groan and pick her up carrying her to her room. I pull out the blankets and place her on her bed.

"Hey, sweetheart. If you need anything just holler" I say brushing hair out of Sarah's face. "But we have to work" I smiles sadly and she whimpers. I stand up and start out the room and walk downstairs to where everyone is sitting. "Don't worry everyone, Allison gave her food poisoning. Its gonna be fine"

"I did not!" She protests and I smile

"Kidding, she has the stomach flu, Allison will you keep an eye on her? The adults have to go to work." She glares at me and I smirk before walking over to the fridge and pulling out a water bottle and handing it to Cas. "I think I am going to be outside. I have to do something" I walk outside and pull my phone out of my jacket pocket. I look at the number that was calling me repeatedly. I hit the call back button and listen to it ring before I hear a female voice.

"Hey... Uh hi. Long time no speak" I sway back and forth and glance back at the door making sure it was shut. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah Dean long time no see! So I heard you are back in town and you have a kid running around. How old is she?" The lady on the other end asks clearly faking it.

"Um... 17?" It sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Oh and congratulations on your husband! How long ago did we hook up?"

"17 years ago?"

"Correct again! And obviously she can't be Cas's kid because he is a fucking /dude/ so who's kid is she, god's?"

"Actually-" I chuckle but she cuts me off.

"Dean. I got pregnant after that and I put a kid up for adoption because I already had a kid! Did you get her out of the adoption agency and not tell me?!"

"No! You had your type its probably not even my kid the one that you got pregnant with, You had cheated on your husband and you were scared and so you convinced him that it was his and put it up for adoption. Sarah is 100% not the kid you gave up. I know who gave birth to her and I am with the person who gave birth to her and so by saying that I stopped a kid who I didn't know you had who was probably not my child from going into adoption, You are truly crazy" I let out a breath, that was surprisingly tiring.

"I have changed and cleaned up my act after you left I stopped cheating, but I guess I am not the only cheater, does your husband know about your affair with the birth mom." She spits and I hold back a chuckle, oh he knows. I am cheating on my husband with my husband.

"Please don't call me again, Melissa. Tell Scott he is a very nice young man." I hang up the phone and let out a huff of breath out of annoyence.


End file.
